Uncanny Serendipity
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Sango reevaluates her relationship with Miroku and the rest of the gang when a stranger comes through the well... R&R plz.
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer*: Nope don't own it, now leave me alone!

A/N: Whoa, I didn't think I'd write another Inuyasha Fanfic until I started writing a sequel to the first one, but oh well, this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't come out. Hope you likie! 

Summary: Just about a 100% AU fic. A boy comes back to the Feudal Era all by himself and tells Sango that he needs her for a favor. Except after Sango agrees to help him, and the favor turns into more than Sango can deal with, she realizes that the boy is not who he says he is…

****

Uncanny Serendipity 

Prologue

Sango sat on the grass by the well waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were somewhere 'stretching their legs'. Those three never seemed to have patience. They had even used that exact quote. Whoa, they had been hanging around Kagome a lot. It showed up when every now and then one of them would use a quote or saying from Kagome's time. 

A blue light erupted from the well and Sango looked up expecting to see Kagome coming out of the well. Her mouth dropped as she saw who it really was. 

A boy climbed out of the well and headed towards the surprised taijiya. He kept looking back towards the well as if someone were following him. He extended a hand towards the surprised taijiya. She looked at him her face showing her confusion. 

"Sango, please, I need your help, there's not much time." the boy pleaded in a shaky voice looking back towards the well. 

A/N: Hehe, now just press that submit review button down there and then in less then a week, I'll update the story. 


	2. Shikon no chi

Disclaimer: The day I own Inuyasha I will shout it from a rooftop (hopefully no one will call the cops) and make it available for people who have cable, satellite, and even the people who just have local channels. But that'll never happen. 

A/N: I'm sorry that last chapter was short but it was just a prologue. This chapter might be short, but I promise the next chapter will be at least 4-6 pages. The dictionary is at the bottom, beneath the author's note.

Summary: (See the prologue)

Previously on 'Uncanny Serendipity': 

A boy climbed out of the well and headed towards the surprised taijiya. He kept looking back towards the well as if someone were following him. He extended a hand towards the surprised taijiya. She looked at him her face showing her confusion. 

"Sango, please, I need your help, there's not much time," the boy pleaded in a shaky voice looking back towards the well. 

****

Chapter 1

Sango just stared at him and cocked her head to the left. 

"Sango please," the boy begged. 

"Help you with what? Who are you and how do you know my name? How do I know that your not one of Naraku's minions? How did you get through the well? Where is it?" she asked defensively. 

*Sigh* "One question at a time. I don't have time for 20 questions. But, since it seems you won't come with me until I answer at least a few of them, here goes. I am not one a Naraku's minions. I need your help with something that I will explain once we get there." he started.

"So, your not one of Naraku's minions, but you want me to come with you someplace and you wont explain to we get there. So, I'm supposed to come with you why?" Sango asked getting up slowly to have easy access to her weapon, Hiraikotsu. She didn't need any demon or monk to protect her and she wasn't stupid. If someone just came and asked for her help they'd have to do some explaining first before she went anywhere with them. 

"My name is… I can't tell you that right now. I know your name because Miroku told me," he answered hurriedly. 

"How do you know houshi-sama?" Sango asked curious, but still on her guard.

"Long story, I got through the well," he started looking back at the object in question. "Without any Shikon no Kakera's. Well you see… Shikon shards aren't the only thing that you can use to get through the well. I used a Shikon no chi (I don't think I translated that right but whatever,) to come back to this time. 

"Sango-san?" a voice called from in the trees. 

__

Houshi-sama? Sango thought, _good, he'll help me sort this out. _

"We have to hurry Sango, before Miroku get here. I'm altering history enough by being here," the boy pleaded looking from Sango to the trees then back to the well.

"What did you say?" she asked. _Altering history? Wait wasn't that in one of Kagome's books? A boy came to the past to help fix the future… _"So your from Kagome's time?" 

"No, not exactly. I'm from your future, but Kagome's past," the boy said in a rush. They could hear Miroku getting closer. 

Sango scrunched up her eyebrows in frustration. _I thought the well only went two ways? _

Miroku was almost at the well. 

"Sango, we're almost out of time, if your gonna come with me then we have to leave now." he spoke hastily. 

Sango looked towards her weapon, then towards the direction Miroku was coming from and then lastly toward the bizarre boy and the well. 

"How do I get back, if I wanna get back on my own?" she asked. The boy smiled a small grin of contentment; she was coming with him. 

"You just jump in, as long as someone has come to your time with a Shikon no chi you don't need anything to come back." the boy lied looking nervously to the part of the trees where Miroku would come out of any minute. 

Sango thought about it for a moment then decided. "All right, I'll come with you." Taking his hand they jumped into the well only seconds before the said monk made his way out of the trees. 

"Sango? Sango-san?" Miroku cried worriedly looking around. He ran towards the well after seeing the familiar blue light erupted from the well. _Kagome-chan must have come back either upset or Sango-san was upset and they went back to her time, _he mentally reasoned. _I must tell Inuyasha; he's been waiting for her to come back for a while. Heh, Sango might be taking a bath. _Miroku stopped for a while while his imagination took over. Quickly shaking his head free of its voluptuous thoughts he continued running to go find Inuyasha. Kagome should have been back a while ago, or at least said something. Those two didn't have a chance, he had finally gotten Inuyasha to give in and decide to tell Kagome his feelings and she just bails before he can even tell her? Inuyasha isn't gonna be too happy about this. Poor Shippo, he might just get turned into Inuyasha's…what did Kagome call it… Umm… punching bag, yeah that's it. 

A/N: Yes, Miroku is close to Sango, but he respects her also, hence the 'san'. Hehe, I see fun times in the mix also. There will be some pairings, but I'm not gonna ruin the surprise by telling you. If you didn't understand some words I put a handy little dictionary at the bottom. *^^* After you read the dictionary, press the purple button besides the 'submit review' sign thingy at the bottom and in less then a week, I'll post chapter 2. 

Dictionary:

Chan: someone younger or same age that your close to/friendly. 

Chi: the goodness of your karma, the aura of your inner-peace. 

Houshi: priest or monk 

San: low level of respect aka Ms., Mrs., Mr. 

Sama: high level of respect usually reserved for priests, monks, or kings.

Shikon no chi: Shard of karma (don't think that's translated right though.)

Shikon no Kakera: Shikon shard

Shikon no tama: sphere of four souls 


	3. The truth hurts

*Disclaimer*: *sigh* Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. 

A/N: This is the long chapter I promised you guys. *^^*. In your review, tell me if you want in my dictionary either to only put new words (that I've used for the first time in the story) at the end of each chapter, or if you'd like me to put all the words I've used so far (including words from previous chapters.) 

Summary: (See prologue) 

Previously on 'Uncanny Serendipity':

A boy comes out of the well and begs for Sango's help. He keeps looking back toward the well, and he looks desperate. Claiming that Miroku told him her name, he tries to get her to hurry up and make her decision once he finds out that Miroku is on his way back to the well. He finally convinces her and they jump in the well seconds before Miroku gets there. After looking around, Miroku just assumes that Kagome took Sango back to her time. He also reveals that he had got Inuyasha to agree to tell Kagome about his feelings for her, and that now, they might have blown their chance to be together. 

****

Chapter 2~ The truth hurts 

Sango landed with a thud of the floor of the well. She didn't complain; she had been through the well before. She looked around, knowing not to expect Kagome's well house.

"Well, Sango, welcome to my time." the boy said climbing out of the well and extending his hand out for her. Taking his hand she circumspectly climbed out, not sure if she should even be here. 

"Did the shard not work? I think we're still in my time," she said observing the features of her surrounding. The same forest, villages, well, and everything. 

"It did work," the boy protested. "Take a closer look." Grabbing her hand he was about to lead her to a village when he fell to the ground clutching his cheek in pain.

"You hentai! You're only one step away from grabbing my butt! You're just as bad as houshi-sama! I don't let him get away with it and I KNOW him, what makes you think you can get away with it?" she yelled backing away from him.

"But Sango," he protested, walking closer to her. _This is gonna be harder then I thought, _he contemplated. Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of people screaming, running their way. Mostly they were screams asking for help, but there were some others. 

Immediately grabbing Hiraikotsu, Sango headed toward the village. As soon as she got there she spied one low level demon that the village could have easily taken down. _Odd, _Sango thought before she threw her boomerang toward the demon. It was sliced in half the first time. She looked around and was surprised to see the villagers glaring at her. She was about to say something when a villager spoke up,

"Get out of here Marjani!" Sango cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

"What? I don't understand… you must be mistaken my name is S-" Sango started before falling unconscious in this foreign world. 

A girl stood over the body only a few hours later. Her hair was black and short up to her shoulders. She was wearing a black leather skirt and black boots. Her black leather tank top was covered with a leather jacket, which was black of course. She didn't seem to fit in this world. She looked much older then she really was. The only childish feature she had left was her bangs. She had a familiar weapon on her; one that we'd seen before. She walked up warily to the unconscious Sango and whispered something in her ear, "Why did you come back? It won't make a difference, so just go. Go!" She started crying then ran away trying to hide the tears.

Sometime later, Sango awoke with a groan. She was in some sort of confinement. Her head hurt and she couldn't find anyone. Trying to get up, she learned that it hurt to stand. She began to call for the boy, but then remembered she didn't know his name. "Damn" she cursed under her breath. She searched around for her weapon but it was gone. _How could I let my guard down like that? What's going on around here? Where am I? Where is that boy and what is his name? Where is my Hiraikotsu_? Sango's head buzzed with questions. 

Sango turned around in the hay on the ground as she heard a door opening. The only other opening besides the door was the spaces in between the wooden bars. 

- - - 

"What!" Inuyasha screamed finally taking his anger out of poor Shippo. Throwing him into a tree he asked Miroku to 'hurry up and tell the rest of the damn story.' He explained it of course, but from a safe distance away. Because of this, e couldn't stop Inuyasha when he ran towards the well to get her back. "Stupid bakas!" he yelled before jumping into the well with a Shikon shard in hand. 

"This can't go good." Miroku mumbled hurrying after the hotheaded demon. 

---

"You're up, I see." the boy said keeping distance between them. 

Sango stood up despite the pain preparing to attack the boy in hand-to-hand combat if need be. "Who hit me?" she asked. "What's going on? What is your name? Tell me, or I'm going back!" 

"You can't go back," the boy said. 

"What? But you said I could" she argued.

"I just said that so you would come. You're stuck here, forever. Unless of course you…" he drifted off. "You know what I'll let you figure that out yourself. You are so gullible, I have a feeling you'll be here for a long time," the boy laughed. "But until then you can call me John, as in John Doe, that's all you'll get. I'm not gonna tell you anything else, and no John is not my real name." 

Sango awoke, sweating from the dream. She looked up and she was lying on the ground. The boy was walking up to her a cup in his hand. "Lay down" he ordered when she started to get up. 

"I can do what I please to." she said still defensive from her dream. 

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, _John_?" Sango yelled. The boy looked at her confused. 

"Who is John?" he asked scared. "Sango-san, do you have a fever?"

Sango stood silent. That was the first time he had added respectively 'san' to her name. "What is the reason you brought me here? I wanna know so that I can accomplish it and go home." 

"Sango, just take a while to relax and enjoy it." he started avoiding the question. 

"Fine" she grumbled. Getting up she headed over to a hut that looked just like Kaede's. _Something doesn't feel right; I hope Kaede-sama is still around. Maybe I can ask for her opinion. That is if she's not corrupted too. _Sango thought almost at the hut. Sango tried to ignore the looks of disgust that were being thrown to her, but it was hard. John or whatever his name was didn't seem to be dishing out any information. Entering the hut she was surprised to that there was nothing in there at all. Nothing, not even a table or a piece of cloth. No left over food or herb, nothing. She leaned against a wall before sliding down to the floor. The memories. The feeling, the feeling that something was wrong; this didn't feel right. This John person was lying. Was he? Or did she just not want to believe him. Getting up she hurried out of the hut and back to where the boy was sitting.

"Take me to Kagome-san, or houshi-sama, Inuyasha, or even Shippo. Take me to someone I know!" she ordered him. 

"I can't," he said standing up. He had changed into a purple robes and his hair was now down. It was so long and much like that of the hentai she knew back home. 

"Houshi?" Sango cried confused. 

He shook his head and led her out of the village. "I am not Miroku and I can't show you any of your friends. We're already altering history and I don't want too much to be altered," he explained.

"Then tell me who you are and what you want. I didn't come here to look around. I don't want to go on a visit to see my future. Everyone has a future full of sad and happy surprises. Why would I want to curse mine by going to check it out now?" Sango argued. 

"Fine, I'll take you to see one of your friends" he gave in. Leading her into the forest Sango looked around. 

"Why are you leading me here this is where people -" Sango started but was interrupted by John speaking again.

"We're here." he interrupted pointing to a rock.

Tears slid down Sango's cheeks as she read the rock. 'Here lies Kagome Higurashi a friend and a hero. She was only 15.' Beneath it were gifts probably placed by them. Besides the gifts was picture of the girl most likely from Kagome's time since it wasn't a drawing. The picture was pinned to the makeshift grave. 

"What happened?" Sango asked tears still falling from her cheek. 

A/N: I know not that long but about halfway through I lost inspiration. If you don't recognize some people then they are probably characters I made up. Now please press that purple button beside the 'submit review' sign. Please, if you do I will update soon. 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/ 


	4. A bewildering deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Get over it!

A/N: Here's the next installment of my story, hope everyone likes it! Fluff is coming up… Except maybe not the way you pictured it. I have a picture of this fluff… just leave it in your review that you want a picture of it and I'll email it to you. I hate this pairing that I'm putting in the story. But don't worry just leave a review and I'll get this all cleared up.

Chapter 4~ A bewildering deal 

Sango fell to her knees tears streaming down her face. 

"Well, I can't explain to you… Not yet. I just-" the boy started before Sango got in his face.

"Why! Why are you showing me this! You send me back to your time to help you and you show me this! But you don't tell me a thing about it! If you don't start telling me some answers then I am leaving!" she cried out standing up.

"No wait! Umm it's just that… This might not be the best palace to tell you." he started looking around for words to explain. 

*****

Climbing out of the well Miroku hurried after the pissed off hanyou. "Inuyasha wait!" he yelled when Inuyasha began pounding on Kagome's back door. 

"Kagome!" he yelled pounding on the door. The door opened quickly, but the still mad hanyou. He was about to pound on Mrs. Higurashi literally until she told him where Kagome was she asked suddenly, "Where's Kagome? She didn't tell me she was bringing you home for a visit. You know if she would spend ¾ of the time she spends in the Feudal doing her schoolwork, she'd be in excellent shape. You always have her over there and I bet not once were you intending to help her study her schoolwork. So where is she? Speak up Inuyasha, you don't have a mouth for nothing." 

Inuyasha shrugged then mumbled "I don't know wench" before pushing his way into her house. "Where is she? Teach _her_ to blow me off," he mumbled heading up to what he supposed was her room. 

"Uh uh, Inuyasha, get your butt back here!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. Suddenly a muffled but still audible to Inuyasha's ears "sit" was heard. Inuyasha flew to the ground mumbling, and groaning in pain. "That stupid bitch!" he yelled into the carpet. Walking up to the half-demon she grabbed his ear while he was still pressed to the ground. 

"Is that how you talk to my daughter? If you continue to talk like that then you will be forbidden to talk to or see her again. I don't see why she hangs around a troublemaker like you. But she does. I will just have to teach you a lesson, I'll guess I'll wash you mouth out with soap. You will show reverence and civility towards me daughter. Understand. Am I hurting you? Please get up off the carpet you'll leave a mark on both it and your face. You aren't all that bad, just don't let it happen again. I suppose Kagome is in her room, I don't know, the last thing she told me was that she was going to your world. But apparently she didn't. I'm sorry if I offended you Inuyasha, but if you continue to act that way around my daughter there will be consequences." Letting go of his ear, Kagome's mom offered him a snack. Suddenly he looked up, he had gotten up a while ago (off the ground) and since he was here… 

"Do you have any Ramen noodles?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi laughed and left to get some after nodding yes. 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called. 

"Yes," a voice answered. A door opened a Kagome stepped out. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" 

"You ditched me you baka!" he accused. 

"I did not! I tried to go through the well, but I got blocked or something. I climbed out of the well only to discover the well house still there so I knew that something had happened. I tried again, but it didn't work. I thought I'd wait awhile before trying again. I seriously don't know what happened. But when I woke up I had an ominous feeling about today… And that feeling still hasn't gone away…"

"What feeling?" Miroku asked walking up to them. "What is ominous? Where's Sango-san" 

*****

"As you know, I'm here to fix my time. To undo the past," the boy explained.

"So? Your present is your present. Shikata ga nai." she said simply.

"But, what if It can?" he pleaded.

"Even if it could, wouldn't we need to go back before it happened to alter it? And if this is your time then shouldn't we have gone back to a time before this." Sango reasoned. 

"Yea, demo I need to explain… look Sango. You wanna know the truth. The truth is that Shippo is dead, Miroku is dead" he started emphasizing the dead after Miroku, "Kagome's dead, Inuyasha dead, Myouga's dead, shall I go on?" he asked

"Am I dead?" Sango asked bluntly. 

"I can't tell you that because it could affect your future." he spoke to her softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I really didn't want to tell you my name because it could affect ou- your future. But you could call me… Hojo." 

"Hojo?" Sango asked. She knew that name from somewhere. _Of course! _"You're Kagome's friend Hojo!" she exclaimed.

"Lie! I'm *loud exhale* I cant tell you who I am and I just chose an easy name that you already knew, so you could call me by a name, instead of 'boy'."

She looked at him skeptically. She gave him a sweet smile. "Ok Hojo." 

"…Well see the favor I had asked you is… I want you to stay here," he said giving her an innocent smile. 

*****

Kagome looked at him and answered sadly, "I don't know where Sango is Miroku, I-I thought she was with you."

"Kagome-san I thought she was with you." he replied. Then his look of sadness was replaced with that of determination. Running madly towards the well he was determined to find her. Yes, Sango could take care of herself, but what if Naraku had come early? What if she had met up with him? _Hold on Sango, _he pleaded opening Kagome's back door and carefully closing it. He would get Kaede if he couldn't find her. Kaede could do something to bring her to them… or at least he hope so. 

"Where could she be?" Kagome asked. "Okaa-san, I'm going to the Feudal Era, be back as soon as I can. I'll be back before school on Monday!" She called to her mother before running after Miroku. 

__

Stupid Bouzo, I never get much alone time with Kagome. You're always there. Go flirt with Sango. Inuyasha thought angrily before following Miroku.

"Inuyasha, please wait!" Kagome's mother called out running toward him holding up her daughter's backpack. "Take this, it's got Sakura, Ramen noodles, a few drinks and some snacks in it, along with a few sandwiches. Next time, please give me some more time to prepare things."

"Sakura?" Inuyasha asked perplexed. 

"It doesn't really concern you. Kagome will know what it is." she answered. Inuyasha hurried after Kagome with her backpack in his hand. 

A/N: Eh? Like what you read? Wanna read more? Then click that button next the submit review sign thingy at the bottom and in less then a week I will update! 

****

*Dictionary*:

Bouzo: an informal term for a monk, sometimes known as an insult to a monk. 

****

Demo: but 

****

Lie: no

****

Okaa-san: mom, mother 

****

Sakura: cherry blossoms 

****

Shikata ga nai: It can't be helped


	5. A Devil’s Bargain

*Disclaimer*: I promise the day I own Inuyasha is the day I will shout it from the rooftops; so that day, trust me you'll know it. That day will never come for me so, make me happy and review my stories. 

A/N: There will be unexpected pairings appearing in the story. Reviews make me so happy… and when I'm happy the pairings become exactly how you want them to be… so 5 reviews… or at least 2 weeks? If you review and leave your email address I will email you one of the sweetest Miroku/Sango fics out there… that I have found. **There is fluff coming up in the next chapter and the one after that. But I need reviews! The more reviews… the better the fluff! Also, some angst is coming up… **

Chapter 5~ A Devil's Bargain 

Sango's jaw dropped in surprise as her mind went over what she had just heard him ask. _He wants me to stay? I can't houshi-sama need me, Kagome-san needs me, Inuyasha needs me… well not really, but Shippo needs me also._

"Sango-san?" Hojo asked cupping her face. "So, what do you think? Will you stay?" 

Sango saw a glow on Hojo's necklace, but she concentrated instead on his questions. It felt so wrong being here… but yet it felt so right. Yet, she hadn't even asked Hojo how everyone had died, she didn't seem to want to. It didn't seem to matter; except it did and that really bothered her. Why when she was around him that her friends' lives didn't seem to matter? She had just met Hojo, but yet she felt she would risk her life for him. Why? Maybe Kagome-san was right… maybe when love hit you it was in the blink of and eye. But this couldn't be love; she had a greater chance of falling for houshi-sama. 

"Sango-san?" Hojo asked uncertainly looking into her eyes. 

Sango bit her lip nervously. She had to figure out what was happening here. She had to. Looking up into Hojo's eye's she answered in a gentle whisper, "yes, I will stay." 

A grin spread across Hojo's face before he leaned in and gave Sango a kiss.

Marjani stood there behind a tree watching the whole situation unfold. After hearing Sango's answer she shook her head and muttered, "you stupid fool."

Hojo traced his pointer finger along Sango's face and she just sat there. _This all felt so right. So why do I have an ominous feeling about all of this? _Pulling away from Hojo Sango grasped Hojo's hands. "Can I ask you a question Hojo?" she asked. 

"Un" he retorted swiftly. 

"What happened to houshi-sama? How, how did he die?" she asked tears in her eyes threatening to spill over at any minute. 

*****

Miroku hurried to Kaede's village then didn't stop until he reached her hut. "Kaede-san, have you seen Sango-san at all today? If you have did she tell you where she was going or what she was planning on doing?" he asked not once taking a breath. 

"Houshi-sama, slow down" Kaede said with a laugh before becoming serious once again. "No, I have not seen Sango-san and I have no clue where she is or what she either is or will be doing. I'm terribly sorry houshi. Is there anything else I can help you with? Oh houshi-sama, don't look so sad, I'm sure she just sad or angry and will be back before long. Don't fret over the small things when you have so much more to be worrying about. Look, maybe she's at Kagome's residence. Go look there, and remember have fun and never forget to smile. That way when you look back at this time you will smile again. Honto, she's probably just avoiding you. People get angry sometimes or even lonely, Shikata ga nai. You should not dwell on it."

Miroku gave her a skeptical look before thanking her and telling her that she wasn't at Kagome's house. "So, do you think you could do something to help me find her? Could you offer some tasukete kure?" he asked with a very buoyant expression in his eyes. 

"There might be something I _could _do, but I'm not 100% positive if it would work to your likings." Kaede informed the monk.

"Anything would be of-" Miroku started before being interrupted. 

"We should have just checked here in the first place!" Kagome yelled. "It's only rational!" 

"What? Do you not understand Japanese you baka? Because that is what I suggested in the first place!" Inuyasha roared at her. 

"Whatever! Let's just find houshi-sama." Kagome trailed off stomping into Kaede's hut.

"Hello Kagome-chan. It's so nice to see you again. Looking for either Sango-san or houshi-sama I presume?" Kaede asked already knowing her answer.

"Well actually I'm looking for both of them, why have you seen either of them?" Kagome asked attempting to catch her breath. Kaede pointed towards a sitting Miroku and Kagome sat down beside him. "Obviously you haven't found Sango-san yet, or we wouldn't be sitting here." 

"Where should we check then?" Miroku asked. 

"If I may interject for a minute, as I was saying to houshi-sama only a few moments before I think I may have a quicker way of finder Sango then with Inuyasha's nose." 

"Really?" Kagome asked flabbergasted. Kaede nodded and got up to do something.

*****

"Houshi-sama?" Joho asked, insolence could be heard in his voice as he spat out the name. "That purayboy! He cared for nothing except himself and his hentai ways." Hojo sat there clutching his cheek in pain from Sango's astoundingly stinging slap. 

"Don't you dare! Un, Houshi-sama may have sometimes been a hentai, demo he did care about other things! He cared about defeating Naraku! He cared about our safety! He cared about me." Sango finished in a hurtful whisper running away from Hojo. 

Marjani stood there behind the tree smiling. "Yes, Sango, remember Miroku, sweet sexy Miroku." she whispered catching Hojo's attention. 

"I bet your happy Marjani! Why can't you just butt out of my life! I can make everything better if you would just let me; you just need to butt out!" he yelled waling towards the tree and the strange girl.

"No you can't! You can't make anything right at all… life will never be the same again. Don't you think if I could go back I would change it all? But I won't because all actions have consequences. You have no clue how this will affect it. So what life didn't turn out the way we wanted it to! Life never turns out the precise way we want it to, Shikata ga nai, it's just the way things are." Marjani finished sliding down to the ground weeping uncontrollably. 

Hojo gave one last painful and sad look at Marjani and continued after Sango. 

Sango sat down near a fire in the closet village it was getting late. She turned around rapidly her hunter instincts taking over. Hojo handed her Hiraikotsu her st down next to her. The villagers had went into their huts to give her her privacy so now Sango shifted uncomfortably at the thought of being alone with some stranger who might have possibly did something to her friends. 

"Sango-san, I know that what you want is the truth. I didn't want to tell you the truth because the truth hurts. But, now I suppose I have to. I was really hoping I could take the truth to my grave. But, Sango sweetie, if you want the truth, then here it is. This is what really happened, why I really brought you back to my time…" 

A/N: Heh, hate being left in suspense? Then review my story and I will update. You never know. If I get at least 5 then I will update either the next day or the day after that. If not you'll have to wait at least 2 weeks for the next chapter. So review please. I don't care if it's a flamer or not. 

*Dictionary*: 

Honto: really 

Purayboy: playboy 

Tasukete Kure: help if you please

Un: informal term for yes 


	6. Separating the callous facts from the pl...

Disclaimer: Feh, as if I could ever own Inuyasha.

A/N: Here it is, I didn't get the 5 reviews that I had hoped for but oh well. I promise either this chapter or the chapter after this wont have a happy ending to it unless I get 5 reviews at least. I know I know, long title, but oh well. 

Chapter 6~ Separating the callous facts from the placid fabrication

Hojo gave Sango a looked of dejection and pity as he continued. "I met you one day when you were by a spring, just sitting there, clearly angry at something or rather someone. I asked if you were alone and wanted company and at first you started to send me away but after thinking about it you told me to stay. We exchanged lifetime stories- sort of- then after noticing how late it was getting, I offered to let you stay rent free at my Inn casing you to hastily agree, obviously to piss off someone. The next morning I heard screams coming from my customers. Running down to se what was the matter, I found someone- or rather- some people attacking my Inn. I must admit; I was rather dumbfounded as to who would want to attack an Inn. There were a few demons so immediately I prepared to fight but stopped when one spoke up. They came asking for you, claiming tat if I had hurt you I'd be dead before I could run back inside. I was about to tell him, the demon, that I wasn't handing you over to some strangers, when suddenly a human spoke up. I was raised to be very respectful to my elders and seeing how this man was a monk, I kindly released you, still sleeping, into his custody. Later-"  
"I don't mean to rush you or anything Hojo-san, but I'm getting sleepy," Sango said before she yawned, supporting her previous statement. "Do you think you could skip ahead to where they start dieing?" Tears could be seen in Sango's eyes threatening to spill over. But she kept them in, knowing that Hojo might stop telling the story if she did so. 

"Ok, let's see umm…"

*****

Kaede began to do some chants and throw herbs in every know and then into a growing pile on the ground. Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and a extremely confused Shippo watched in awe.

"Shippo, when did you get here?" Kagome asked. 

"A little while ago, what's going on?" he asked.

"You'll see," she answered not taking her eyes off Kaede. 

*****

"Well you guys decided that it would be better to have more help fighting Naraku, so I was there… Miroku was so happy because he had finally found someone who would bear his child. He found her from Kagome's time when you guys went to visit her. So afterwards he started paying less attention to you and more attention to her. She could fight, was downright gorgeous and she wanted to bear his child. Said she wanted more responsibility in her life. I could see it in your eyes, the pain. You said you didn't care for him, but you did. Then, then something happened. Saranhari (Sear-en-ha-ree)- that was the girl's name, cheated on Miroku and he was sad. You were so angry with him for ignoring you like he did so you claimed that it was because she was a mindless slut. He had become slightly barmy and particularly irritated, so he did something, something that he might never have done if things weren't the way they were. He slapped you Sango-san," he informed her watching as her face contorted in agony, surprise, and then lastly in rage. He wrapped his arms around her rocking her gently and she cried. He kissed the top of her head whispering that it was alright. She stopped crying so suddenly that it threw Hojo's equilibrium off causing him to fall off the log. Sango just blinked and then did something that shocked even Hojo. She kissed Hojo pushing him off the log and soon had him straddled on the ground beside the log. 

*****

Once Kaede had summoned Sango they all dropped their mouths in awe at what they saw… especially Miroku.

*****

Sango's mind had went mostly except for the task at hand. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered so clearly and with so much happiness it both confused and surprised Hojo. "I want you to be my first." 

A/N: So, review and you shall get more. 'Nuff said. Fluff will come to those who review… I will NOT update until I get 5 reviews, you if you want more then please review. 


	7. Repercussions

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha. 

A/N: If you want more fluff then I need 5 reviews before I update. 

Chapter 7~ Repercussions 

"Sang-san?" Hojo asked confused before Sango kissed him. She pulled the first layer of his robes off. "This is a bit extreme- especially for you." 

Sango stopped and glared at him. 

*****

Standing before them was a girl in leather. She looked just like the girl in Hojo's time that apparently wouldn't stop 'butting' into his life. She was wearing the same black leather skirt, boots, tank top, and jacket. Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw the girl. 

"This can't be…" Kagome started.

"Sango-san?" Miroku asked winning the girl's exclusive interest.

"Miroku-kun?" she asked her eyes wide. Miroku noticed the change in the name and in the form on which she said his name but he didn't say anything about it. He simply nodded right before she tackled him to the ground, raining this face with kisses. 

Inuyasha looked away, embarrassed by the two and Kagome took both Shippo and Inuyasha outside to give the two some privacy. 

"I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let-" she started. Miroku sat up and gently stroked her back. If this were Sango from the future then he would surely want to know what had caused the two of them to get so, uh, friendly. 

*****

"What!" Sango yelled. 

"No, I mean, are you sure?" he asked. 

*****

"I'm so sorry. I was furious at you one day, and walked off, then I met him at a spring. And then on a different day, I was mad at you, and… and I would do anything to take back that day. But, it's wasted now, and on him. Revenge is not the way to… she drifted off her sobs taking over. Miroku held her in his arms. 

"Sango-san, don't worry, It's ok baby, I have you now." This seemed to cheer her up a bit. 

"You have to know though, that I would do _anything _to change that day. But, I can't." Sango started explaining. 

*****

Sango nodded then leaned back in to kiss him. But even as she did this one thought plagued the rest of hers, _this shouldn't be done through revenge…_

She shook the thought away as she slowly undid the rest of Hojo's robes. 

*****

Sango fixed her skirt and called Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo back in. 

"You see, I can't tell you guys how you died. It would affect your future greatly. That's why you guys died in the first place. A gypsy came one day… but your not supposed to know your future. And so anyway, after you guys died, I took the Shikon no Tama and went to Kagome's world. I stayed there for a while and obviously, bought some new clothes. The old Sango, the more reserved, playful, and forgiving, Sango was hidden away. I changed my name… I just couldn't take it anymore. So it was only a matter of time, before I changed. I had all this pent up anger, and it was so much, that I just started taking it out on villages. Destroying them just because they were happy. And the worst thing of it all, was that you guys died and most either didn't know or didn't care! So, yes, I did get a little out of control," she told them. She looked down, rather humiliated about what she had let herself become. 

"So that's why we've got to stop Sango, so that she doesn't do something that will have horrible repercussions." Sango told them. 

"So, what's the event that causes all of this to start?" Kagome asked intrigued. 

"I'm gonna sleep with Hojo." Sango told them.

A/N: like my little mini-cliffe? Well then review and I'll update. But I need at least 5 reviews before I update this sorry. 


End file.
